God has damd us all
by AliceTop
Summary: edward save's his brother and truth without a fight give's him back but what dose truth mean when he say's there are more worlds to be saved than yours?
1. god's a bitch?

_**So I was reading twilight/ fullmetal crosses and realized that there where almost no real stories just Edward vs. Edward things so I'm doing one...ya!**_

_**I'm sorry but I do not own any thing! excepted this story...yup now**__**read!**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hello~ Mr., al-ce-mist!"<strong>

Ed opened his eye's and shut them instantly being blinded at what lay before him, after he opened them again he slowly stood up, he was in that place again how could he forget the endless white that seems to frame the red doors...wait red?

"You give me back my brother!" Ed marched to the shadowy outline and pounced only to fall strait thru its form.

"**I already did...now ill like to discuss the price which I've already prepared"**

"what is it, ill give you anything! Take my other arm or….or take my alchemy I don't care just do it" Ed hung his head expecting the worse…death

"**No no no no no, that will not do, you see I need you alive and with power's for what im having you do"**

"Truth what is it!" Ed demanded truth smirked as the black hands slithered towards him "truth!" as the hands where pulling Ed away truth spoke

"**Saving worlds is your job now… your payment is to be immortal"**

"Truth! Truth! What does that mean? Truth you bitch!" Ed managed to say as the door's closed

"**Unaware by you Edward there are more place's in danger then your world"** truth's cackle filled the endless space

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I know this is short and I promise the next chapy will be longer but tell me how I'm doing and if you like it so far ok!<strong>_

_**Bye-bye now!**_

_**Alice TOP**_


	2. Carlisle

_**Flash back**_

Ed woke up in the forest alone, "where the hell am i?" he asked himself as he sat up looking around and finally up "the trees are mocking me aren't they?" He sat there in silence till there was a load scream to Ed's right and he stood up and ran to it, when he finally reached the clearing he stopped there where thousands of car's! After he stopped gaping at the sheer amount of cars he realized a large amount of people around one area. He ran to the group to find out what was wrong when he heard someone whisper

"He finally asked if she would marry him!" Ed tilted his head '_why are people so dramatic? She didn't have to scream' _

"Move it shrimp I want to see" someone around 17 shoved Ed to the right

"Who you calling so small there baby sister can squish them with her baby toe?"said Ed grabbed the person and flung them over his shoulder with practiced ease there was a loud crack as the man hit the ground, this time the air was filled with screams of fear as people ran to the boy

"Jim! Jim open you're eyes! Someone call the medic's!"

"…well shit"

_**End of flash back**_

Ed sighed as another doctor came in to see the boy, this one looked 25 or i lttle bit older considering the wize glint in his golden eye's. Ed hated hospitals but as long as they weren't touching him he was ok "so Jim. Please tell me what happened?" asked the blond doctor (guess who?)

"T-that m-monster" he pointed at Ed who smirked at the comment '_Not so small am I now?'_ "he-he threw me across the parking lot and try to kill me!" the boy started crying. Ed hung his head down trying to hide his smile. The doctor raised an eyebrow and turned to Ed, full atention

"Hello my name is Carlisle, What is your name" asked the doctor letting the crying boy go home as he was now asking Ed Questions

"None of your business" Ed said looking up his gold eye's glaring at the doctor who seemed taken aback at that fact. The doctor turned to the door and locked it which made Ed uncomfortable, carlisle sat across from Ed

"Did you try to kill Jim?" asked Carlisle

"No"

"why did you hurt him" Ed sat there and looked at the man then looked down at the floor and mumbled

"He called me short." Carlisle seemed taken aback but paused

"Ok, sir how about you call your mom and dad so we can talk to them and tell them about this incident" Carlisle handed Ed his cell phone and watched as Ed looked at it,

"Um I'd rather not." Ed said while consciously wondering what the thing in his hand was

"I'm sorry but the hospital won't let you leave until we talk to your parents" Ed looked pained for a second before answering

"if I tell you would you let me go?" Carlisle looked at him

"tell me what?"  
>"about myself"<p>

"yes I would"

"don't blame me when you don't believe me" Carlisle sat back with his clipboard ready to right down information "my name: Edward. age:17. Family…..deceased." At that Ed stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>reivew!<p> 


	3. death by a cafe

hi, well since it's december and almost my birthday i felt very gratfull and typed this for you...

hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ed walked around this town he found himself in, and he already found himself hating it. Why? You may ask. Well the fact that it was pouring rain at the moment making him wet and his ports ach might be one of the reasons. Ed found a canapé by a building and stood under it. He looked through a nearby window and watched the people inside, smiling and making joke's, having fun. Ed observed the people them self's, four where female. One with black hair with a pixie cut talking to one with brown hair that looked awkward the other two sat next to the male's both with long blondbrown hair. The 4 male's on the other hand looked all different. The one next to the awkward chick had brown hair and his arm slung over her shoulder and pixie cut's man sat quietly next to her looking quit stiff to Ed. Finally Ed's eye's traveled two the last 2 men taking note that for some reason they all have gold eyes. One man was grinning wildly and talking holding the hand of the younger lady. Finally Ed looked at the last man

"shit" Ed cussed. The other man was none other than Carlisle and he was handing the awkward chick a present. And that's when Ed realized that it must have been her birthday.

**Inside the café **

"Happy birthday Bella" Carlisle stood up and handed her a present. Just as Bella was grabbing the present Alice gasped as her eyes clouding over. All vampires in the café knew what that meant, she was having a vision. Bella thanking Carlisle for the gift set it aside for latter, more interested in what Alice was seeing.

"EVERY BODY GET DOWN!" Alice suddenly yelled as she fell to the ground other's fallowing close behind, knowing not to question her after she had had a vision.

"what did you see Alice" Asked Edward

"drive by shooting" Alice murmured just as the glass shattered, thundering down on the other people in the room, along with the scream's. The echo of the gun shots bouncing of the walls as they heard a car rapidly drive away.

Slowly they all stood up. Nobody was injured not even the people that were hit by glass; this was a miracle they all thought before an elderly lady looked outside. Soon there was screaming in the café once again as some ran outside other's ran to the far back. Carlisle being the doctor in the house ran outside fallowed by the rest of his family to see what the lady saw, soon he found himself regretting that he did.

There lying on the ground in a heap of black and red with clouded eyes wide open, was the young man from this morning. Edward Elric. His blond hair had fallen out of its neat pony tail and was now died crimson from his own blood, coming from the wounds over his body. The one that drew peoples attention was the bullet hole in the center of his forhead. Carlisle took off his coat and lay it over the boy hiding his body from onviewers closing the blonds eyes while doing so. Soon the paramedics came and took the body away from the scene, Carlisle riding with the boy in the back, head hung low and eyes clouded with grief.

((….*grab's tissue* I made myself cry….))

**Hospital 5hours after shooting**

In the dark room, red sparks began to fly, Illuminating the room. There on a cold slap of metal laid Edward Elric. Sparks danced across his body, licking his wound's but then stopped. There was a load gasp coming from the body as it shot up. It was silent, the darkness seamed to absorb the time turning mere seconds into minutes, suddenly a voice cut the silence as if cutting through frozen butter "well fuck"

* * *

><p>half of you guy's are problemly doing a 'WTF!' face...mwhahahahahahahah!<p>

please review!

Alice Top


	4. gayness

_**argg! cant sleep!**_

* * *

><p>Ed finally understood what Truth was talking about being immortal at least he thought he understood all of it (BIG hint there). Truth had made him like father. On the up side he wouldn't die, he could perform Alchemy without clapping and he could heal really fast. But then there's the down side, <em>He couldn't die<em>.

"well fuck" Ed jumped at the loudness of his voice. He looked up, and at realizing where he was he was really tempted to say it again.

He was in the Morg.

Where dead people go.

And aren't exposed to come back out.

Alive.

Giving a sigh he stood up and gasped at the sudden up draft hitting his skin, he was naked! He clapped his hands out of habit and pressed them to the sheet that covered him and quickly pulled on the boxer's he made himself.

Now with at least some clothing on he look around the dim room (thank you automatic lights!) and spotted a butt load of chemicals and a bin of sheet's. and his clouths.

Let the Alchemy begin!

**_Happynewyears Happynewyears Happynewyears Happynewyears_**

A red hooded figure walked out of the hospital black hair framing there face.

And that is how, Edward Elric had escaped the horrible grasp of the hospital.

Ed continued walking down the street and past the broken café and he just kept on walking, well that was his plan. Which was ruined when mother nature decided to poor rain down on the town again. Within 10 minutes all of the black die had washed off leaving a very wet, small blond, angry, annoyed, and cold Ed.

Now the once again drenched Ed stood under a tree by the side of the road, about 3 minutes out of _that_ town. He slumped agenst the tree sliding down its trunk. plopping his butt down on the wet earth…

.. He closed his eye's….

_SCREEEEEECH!_

His eye's flew open only to see the one and only, Carlisle jumping out off the car and running to him, yelling.

"what are you doing here! Your dead! They said that you where dead! You where shot in the head!" Carlisle was in his face now panic writen on his face. Slightly pissed off at the man Ed stood up and looked down at the kneeling man and yelled back

"**News flash! Immortal! Because you now what? Gods a basterd who thinks he can through people away or keep them here just for a good laph.** and then take away all thats precios and promise to give it back but you cant ever see him again" His voice dropped by the end of his rant his head bowed low, bangs covering his eye's.

.

Carlisle didn't think he was a Vampire at first but now he was positive. And being the fatherly figure he was put his mind into helping Ed. AKA mission adopted blond vampire in family. (run Ed! run! ) he stood up and hugged Ed.

"…..This is so fucking gay" Ed murmured as he struggled to get out of the man's grasp only to find out he couldn't even move the man's arm an inch. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up in the vise grip giving a squeal in protest wich shocked Ed

' _I SquEALED! I FUCKING SQUEALED LIKE A GIRL!'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt himself being thrown into the trunk of the mans car

"WHAT THE FU-" his rant was stopped by the trunk door closing on him.

At this point Carlisle was glad he had Edward replace the metal of his car with (enter what ever vamps cant brake through here) and then he quickly got into the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>who would of thought Carlisle would kidnap Ed.<p>

ED: help im being held hostige by a gay vampire!

me:whell maby if i get 5 rievew's ill let you out *smirk*

ed: help...me!


End file.
